1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to information management, and more particularly to a meeting information distribution system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless communication network may consist of a plurality of stations associated with terminal devices and in turn connected to a distribution system. In recent years, various business meetings and conferences are conducted regularly over wireless communication networks with meeting attendees in multiple locations. To enhance communication, in addition to meeting content, information sharing may be critical, such information possibly including meeting items, contact information, audio and video files, and decisions, for example. However, the distribution system may fail to properly organize and effectively distribute the information due to restrictions inherent in a particular implementation or technology.